


Wedding Bells Ringing

by BlossomingDia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Conversion Therapy, Running Away, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Threats, Weddings, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Taeyong and Johnny are in a hurry to seal their relationship.





	Wedding Bells Ringing

The two of them sat facing each other as the train moved steadily along the tracks, Taeyong fiddled with the ring pop on his finger as he stared out the window with an anxious expression but turned his attention back to the man who sat across from him as he held his shaking hands lightly. “You know its not too late to back out of this, don’t you? I’m not gonna be mad if you don’t wanna do this anymore.” Johnny asked.

Taeyong only shook his head and tried to give his partner a reassuring smile which came out looking more frightened than anything “Its not that, I just never thought that we’d be getting married this soon and under these circumstances… I guess I’ve just got prewedding jitters or something!” He laughed nervously but held onto Johnny’s hand tightly as the two walked out onto the train platform and began the short walk to the little village which had few buildings. One was a little bar, another seemed to be a museum and the third had a sign with had both of them perking up as they entered. An older woman sat behind a desk, filing papers into a little cabinet, though she paused when they entered and greeted them with a big smile. 

“How can I help you two?” She asked sweetly as she glanced between them then settled on their intertwined hands.

“We want to get married today.” Johnny responded with a little smile on his face. 

“How old are you two? May I see your ID’s please?” The two handed over their ID’s and she inspected them closely for a moment before breaking out into another little smile at which point they were handed back “Well, you’re both sixteen so there’s nothing to stop you from getting married if you want to.”

“We do, but it has to be as soon as possible because I’m pretty sure my parents will be here soon.”

She nodded in understanding and stood from the desk “Well, I’ll go and find a priest to do the ceremony and you two need to come back with two witnesses so it’ll be official.”

The couple and the woman headed in opposite directions with Taeyong and Johnny hurrying into the bar next door they glanced around at the bar patrons before deciding to simply call out to them asking for witnesses, producing an older looking woman and her son who glowed with excitement at the prospect of witnessing the wedding. “So why are you two getting married today?” The woman asked as the four of them headed back into the main building.

“Well, we met a few months ago when I was serving food at an event that Taeyong’s parents were hosting. The connection was just there from the moment that we met and for a while we were just sneaking around behind his parent’s backs because it was fun and dangerous. His parents… don’t believe in same sex relationships and when they found out about us they started hurling all kinds of insults and threatened to have Taeyong sent away to a conversion camp so we decided to get married so that I would be able to protect him.”

With a sniffle the woman nodded “Well, I’m happy that we can be here to share this day with the both of you”

They proceeded through into a small room where the beaming couple stood in front of the priest who quickly began to read through the vows, pausing briefly as the shouts of “TAEYONG!” rang out from outside the building then beginning to read faster. The door flew open to reveal the furious face of Taeyong’s father as the priest struck the anvil in front of them and the couple joined in the first kiss of their new marriage. 

As they separated Taeyong could only smile at his father feeling secure in the knowledge that he’d made the best decision of his life. 


End file.
